


i’ve been saving this for you, baby

by silksoo



Series: nct x troye sivan [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Boys In Love, Fear of Flying, Fear of Heights, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Lotte World (Setting), Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, Songfic, Teasing, Underage Drug Use, its really sweet, jeno is determined to make renjun bloom, jeno is in love with renjun but renjun is just scared and shy, markhyuck is established, renjun comes out of his shell eventually, renjun is just scared of a lot of things, specifically bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksoo/pseuds/silksoo
Summary: to sum it up, renjun wasn’t the very outgoing type. he was shy, kept to himself, and he didn’t talk much in the group. yes, he was very close to each and every one of them, but he was just treated as their most ‘sensitive’ and ‘lovable’ friend. and he respected that.sure, renjun could be a little loud and fun sometimes, but he’s never really showed his friends the true side of him that was just a little different than most.(basically noren x bloom by troye sivan)





	i’ve been saving this for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this is the sequel to my other troye sivan inspired fic aka “never knew loving could hurt this good” so i recommend reading that before you read this one! the last one was markhyuck x wild, and this one is noren x bloom! i didn’t want to continue blue neighbourhood because it’s really sad and i don’t wanna do that to my babies so i’m making this one! bloom is a vv happy song and it reminded me of noren a lot so i chose this one. i hope you like this because i’m excited for it, and i might make another part to this series in the future. we’ll talk about the possible ships at the ending notes. but for now, please enjoy this!!

 

 

huang renjun had a thing for rollercoasters.

 

 

he’d always been too afraid to go on something that went higher than his height, which wasn’t even very tall to begin with. so when donghyuck suggested to take him and his friends to lotte world on the last day of school, renjun couldn’t say no. he just couldn’t. it was tradition to go to lotte world whenever something crazy happened in their friend group.

 

when jisung hit puberty: lotte world. when chenle came out: lotte world. when mark lee turned seventeen: lotte world.

 

and renjun had been there so many times that he was used to watching jeno, jaemin, and donghyuck jump into a rollercoaster with ease. they may have called him and mark pussies, but anything that had a low drop and loops made the chinese boy’s stomach turn. he even wondered why he became friends with such daredevils.

 

to sum it up, renjun wasn’t the very outgoing type. he was shy, kept to himself, and he didn’t talk much in the group. yes, he was very close to each and every one of them, but he was just treated as their most ‘sensitive’ and ‘lovable’ friend. and he respected that.

 

sure, renjun could be a little loud and fun sometimes, but he’s never really showed his friends the true side of him that was just a little different than most. he was pretty sure that donghyuck was like renjun too but the latter was more open about it.

 

and to come out and say it (no pun intended), renjun was gay.

 

he didn’t know when he knew he was gay, he just knew that his heart fluttered for a certain boy with the prettiest eye smile and bleach-blonde hair.

 

“hey, injunnie,” speaking of eye smiles and bleach-blonde hair. “you wanna try something new?”

 

“stop being so gay,” donghyuck commented, and renjun wanted to snap an insult back at the younger boy, who literally had his hand in mark’s.

 

“we literally did nothing,” lee jeno flipped his head backwards and frowned at donghyuck, a prominent blush on his cheeks.

 

“we’re not together,” renjun said quietly, meant to be unheard but everyone heard it anyway.

 

“yeah, yeah. whatever. i’m never gonna shut up about you two.” donghyuck cheekily smiled, and jeno threw a just as fake one back.

 

to be honest, renjun was a bit envious of mark and donghyuck’s relationship, and he sometimes was jealous over how expressive and confident the younger boy was. donghyuck seemed to have no care in the world, openly telling people he was gay and with mark, who was more like renjun than the tan boy. he remembered when donghyuck called him one time to rant about how he made out with mark and how they were suddenly together, and renjun just wished he was that bold enough to ask jeno out. making out, on the other hand, made renjun’s face erupt in flames.

 

“anyways, i was suggesting if you wanted to _finally_  go on a big rollercoaster.” jeno said, pointing to the biggest rollercoaster in the whole facility. renjun watched the cars fly down a vertical drop, and felt his stomach drop with it. no way was he going on that ride.

 

“yeah....no.” renjun sucked in some air, trying not to imagine him going down the ride with the worst outcome.

 

“are you scared?” jaemin suddenly teased, and jeno of course did his job of glaring at the younger and telling him to shut up.

 

“don’t worry, injunnie. you need to get out of your comfort zone at some point.”

 

now, renjun wasn’t stupid. he sort of believed that donghyuck had a third eye or something, because the tan boy would always be able to tell that jeno probably had a teeny tiny crush on renjun as well. renjun could tell from the times jeno would smile at him for no reason, touch his hand (or thigh) affectionately, and usually defend renjun when he was being teased. renjun was always aware of this, but he was just too scared and just too afraid of commitment that he never talked to jeno about it. jeno had always tried to open up renjun, perhaps let him _bloom_ , but that never happened. not until today of course, in which the blonde haired boy was determined to let renjun come out of his shell.

 

adding on to that, jeno wasn’t that oblivious either. he was sure that renjun knew he liked him now, and that was just getting him closer and closer to the boy’s heart. it was just all a plan, and lee jeno was succeeding.

 

“i’m scared of heights, you know that.” renjun bit his lips in slight nervousness, wanting to pry his eyes off of the rollercoaster. jeno looked over to his friends while renjun wasn’t looking. he mouthed something, and mark suddenly spoke up while donghyuck clinged to his arm.

 

“renjunnie,” mark started, and renjun turned his head to the eldest with slight confusion. “if you go on that ride, we’ll buy you dinner.” he gestured to the three other boys around him.

 

mark then winked at jeno in the most cheesiest way, that it almost ruined the whole plan. it was known for mark lee to mess stuff up all the time, and jeno was about to question why he chose his idiot hyung to be part of his act. good thing renjun wasn’t looking at them, but actually look down at the ground to think.

 

“i don’t really want to.” he eventually said.

 

“please, renjun? i’ll love you forever.” here came another drawl out of jeno, and renjun’s hand suddenly want to be in jeno’s right now. it was so dumb, how scared he was of doing something as small as that. he just wanted to feel okay to do anything, but he couldn’t even look his crush in the eye.

 

“please, injunnie? it’ll be your first rollercoaster.” chenle spoke, whining to a point where renjun wanted to rip his head off.

 

“it’s really not that scary once it happens.” jaemin reassured.

 

renjun thought for a moment about the whole ordeal. he was just complaining about how he wanted to try something for once, to bloom. jeno suggested to go on a rollercoaster with him, which renjun’s very afraid of doing. it seemed like the perfect thing to try, especially with the person he had a crush on. if renjun went on a rollercoaster with jeno, that could count as something to let him come out of his shell. it would be even better with jeno anyways, because the boy wanted to show jeno his true self first before all of his friends. he may have wanted it to be his confession, but a rollercoaster didn’t seem too bad either.

 

“i’ll go with you.” as if jeno read his mind, the younger boy suggested to go with renjun. now that sounded pretty convincing.

 

“we promised you food,” jisung added.

 

renjun groaned, finally looking up at his friends that were around him expectantly.

 

“fine, i’ll go on the rollercoaster with jeno while you guys get me food.” renjun said, and his friends all engulfed him in a large and suffocating hug.

 

this won’t be too bad, renjun thought.

 

 

 

✩

 

 

 

except now, renjun was shaking like a leaf as he crept closer and closer to the rollercoaster, silently begging for the line to get longer so he could wait forever.

 

“calm down, renjun.” jeno laughed slightly while looking at his nervous friend. “i swear you’ll be okay.”

 

renjun couldn’t muster up anything to reply with, scared his voice would be shaking even more than his body. in the beginning, renjun was a little excited to get on the ride, knowing that his friends would be buying him food and he’ll be with jeno. but after about thirty minutes of standing there, the closer the two got to the ride, the more anxious renjun felt.

 

“are you sure?” renjun knew that jeno would never lie to him, but he was still anxious about the whole situation overall.

 

“yes, i’m sure. i wouldn’t let you get hurt anyway.” jeno just had to flash another one of his smiles at renjun, eyes crinkling into crescents and lips turning up to resemble the shining sun. it made renjun feel all fluttery, and almost completely forget about the diminishing line between him and the ride.

 

renjun should’ve just kept daydreaming about jeno because when he looked away from the taller, he could see that the little area holding people to get ready for the rollercoaster was starting to get really close. the brunet gulped, looking at people climbing into the tightly packed seats with eagerness. how they did it without their smiles faltering, renjun had the faintest idea.

 

and it was even more scary now, the fact that this will be renjun’s first ever rollercoaster in his eighteen years of living. his first ever real ‘risky’ thing he’s done. he remembered when mark, jaemin, donghyuck, and jeno went out to a highschool party for the first time without renjun. and before you assume they didn’t invite him, they did. the thing is, renjun’s just been scared. they begged and begged, but all the possible what ifs popped into the boy’s mind. he was socially awkward and vulnerable, scared to lose his friends and getting lost. but turns out that it was a fine party for the bunch after all. well, everyone except donghyuck. mark and jeno apparently smoked something which got them high, and mark found some girl to make out with while donghyuck broke down in tears after a few shots of alcohol with jaemin. he basically left the party without telling anyone (except jaemin) and went to renjun’s house to rant about everything. and here’s another thing about huang renjun; he’s very good listener.

 

“just you two?” a sudden voice broke renjun’s train of thought, and he looked up to see that it was the person who ran a part of the ride or whatever. once renjun noticed that she was talking to them, a sudden panic wave hit him. he regretted looking ahead to see that he was already about to enter the area to get on the rollercoaster.

 

“yes,” jeno also looked hesitant, feeling the panicked aura around renjun. he grabbed renjun’s shoulder as an attempt to soothe the older, and renjun only relaxed a little.

 

anxiety surged through the chinese as the gate to get in the lined areas opened, and he felt more than the urge to grab jeno’s hand to stop himself from shaking. he didn’t even know how fast they were moving, only to blame it on his wandering mind for the quickness of how fast the line was moving. it was like the line was purposefully moving faster so that renjun can’t back out before getting on.

 

“come on, jun. ease up.” jeno giggled, and renjun wanted to coo at the younger for creating such a beautiful sound. too bad he was steps away from getting on something that resembled hell.

 

“i’m nervous, okay.” renjun confessed, not seeming to take his eyes off of the set of cars getting ready to be launched. “this is my first real rollercoaster.”

 

“i told you it’ll be okay, as long as i’m here.” lee jeno just had to ruffle up renjun’s hair as he said that, big smile still plastered on his face. he seemed calm, and a slight cockiness radiated off of him.

 

“i think this is the most scared i’ve ever been, dumbass.” renjun mumbled, but jeno still caught it anyway. he realized that he’s never really ever said anything insulting to his friends, let alone anyone, and that had a gaping jeno looking straight at his eyes.

 

“what did you just call me?”

 

though renjun heard jeno’s voice as confused, the taller had a playful smile teasing the corners of his lips. renjun’s face began to get hot, realizing he was doing things he’s never thought he’d do. first, agreeing to go on a rollercoaster. now, insulting one of his friends. his crush, to be exact.

 

it didn’t seem like jeno wanted an answer, because the blonde boy then pointed to an empty set of cars pull up to the lines they were standing in. they were next to get on, and renjun suddenly felt like collapsing right then and there.

 

“oh my god, jeno.” renjun stammered out, hands shaking as the the gate for the to get on the ride opened. “i don’t wanna do this.”

 

“yes you do.” jeno walked over to the seat to sit down, “you agreed to do it. now sit down.”

 

“i— okay.” renjun sucked in air, limbs shaking as he sat next to the person he was about to lose his life in front of.

 

while the workers on the ride were securing people’s seats and setting everyone up, jeno spoke up to the boy who was avoiding his gaze.

 

“you know, renjun, i’ve actually never seen you this scared before.” and when renjun finally decided to look at jeno, the boy’s cheeks were dusted pink. how odd.

 

“o-oh,” was all that came out of renjun’s mouth, suddenly finding his sweaty and shaking hands more interesting.

 

“no, i mean that you’ve never really been like this before. it’s cute.”

 

_huh._

 

renjun knew that he had a million things running through his head all at once, but the sudden lines that came out of jeno’s mouth made the older boy do a double-take. he didn’t want to look at jeno’s face, so he didn’t see how jeno was looking ahead of himself with his whole face red. it was painfully silent because renjun didn’t know what to say, and his heart told him otherwise. _way to open up to the boy you like_ , renjun cursed himself.

 

a sudden jolt was to be felt by everyone seated in the rollercoaster, and renjun didn’t even realize that he had his seating secured along with everyone else in the ride. his breathing suddenly became faster, eyes looking ahead at how the ride was oh-so slowly climbing up a big curve to something that renjun knew went straight down. he gulped loudly and began cursing in his mind over and over again.

 

“i’m so fucking scared, oh my god.” renjun didn’t know what to think because his whole mind was going haywire.

 

jeno’s perfect voice suddenly cut through, and renjun almost forgot the boy was there.

 

“i’ll hold your hand, if you want.”

 

he sounded so brave, so determined to make renjun feel safe. renjun didn’t even hesitate to grab the younger’s larger, warmer hand and squeeze it tightly. it brought him a little relief, a long breath leaving the older boy’s lips as jeno squeezed back. jeno held on the tightest he could as renjun felt himself about to burst, mind running thousands of miles a minute because so many things were happening. he was ready to just let himself go.

 

as renjun and jeno neared the top of the hill ever so slowly, renjun suddenly felt like spilling everything he’s ever wanted to say to the younger boy right then and there. he felt that as if it was his last moment ever on earth, the only sounds in his ears were the churning of the ride’s cars and his heart beating unbelievably fast. he wanted to scream out everything he’s never been able to tell anyone and just let it go. he felt the words on the tip of his tongue as he looked over to an excited-looking jeno. he was just so ready.

 

except when renjun felt his feet lift off of the floor of the car and his eyes fall down a vertical drop, his mind went blank from everything. nothing could be processed as renjun let out the loudest scream he’s probably ever created.

 

 

 

✩

 

 

 

and just like that, it was over.

 

he didn’t know how long the ride was, and whatever happened while riding it. just knowing that he was screaming and holding on so tight to jeno’s hand that he was sure it would rip off made him speechless. he felt himself freeze as the ride slowed down to a stop, not even listening to jeno’s cheer about how renjun lived or something was being shouted. jeno got up from his seat, pulling up the smaller boy with him. renjun was so speechless.

 

and he never felt so alive in his life.

 

he didn’t even realize he was still holding hands with jeno as he hugged the blonde boy, jumping up and down with him to jeno’s surprise. there was a certain adrenaline rush occurring in renjun’s body, and the thoughts of him spilling everything to jeno suddenly came back to his mind as they walked out of the ride together.

 

“that was the best fucking thing i’ve done in my life.” renjun stated like breathing after all this time. he felt free, open, and happy.

 

jeno was smiling nonstop, looking at renjun with so much admiration as he watched the boy bloom like a cherry blossom in spring right in front of him. he processed every single little thing coming out of renjun’s mouth and he just had to ask himself _god, how did i fucking miss this side of renjun with such ease_.

 

“i feel like i can finally tell you everything.” renjun explained like it was complicated, but his voice just kept going. he never thought he’d hear himself talk so much.

 

“this is what i’ve been wanting to see. tell me, renjun. show me what the world’s been missing.” jeno shouted excitedly.

 

“i don’t know, jeno. i’ve just been hiding so much from you and the others. i’ve always never been able to tell you so many things.”

 

“like what?”

 

once renjun heard those words come out of jeno’s mouth, he knew he said too much. and his face didn’t mean to burst in flames, but it did anyway. everything was just happening so fast, and he wasn’t aware of the things that were coming out of his mouth. he could tell that jeno was trying not to laugh at renjun’s red face, but he didn’t want to straight out tell the younger that he had a fat crush on him. renjun knew better than that, so he did something a little more subtle.

 

 

jeno loved watching renjun be shy even after opening up, and was being cruel enough to watch renjun confess something he already knew. now we know that jeno knew renjun liked him, but the blonde haired male liked to watch renjun struggle to tell him three simple words that meant a whole lot. jeno contemplated on confessing first, but decided that he’d be happier letting renjun do it. he already did the job of opening up the damn boy anyway.

 

the two of them walked to a bench away from the ride, hands still clasped together.

 

“look, jeno.” renjun began, looking anywhere but at jeno but that was besides the point. “i’ve always known that....”

 

“known what?”

 

 _that you’re the biggest dick on the planet._ and renjun regretted looking right at jeno after thinking that, because he had a obvious teasing smile on his face, as if he knew what renjun was so scared of saying. renjun watched to slap that look off of his face, but he only huffed and looked away, reddening.

 

“you know what i’m going to say!” renjun stammered, still looking away. he could feel jeno’s small snicker, and how he scooted a little closer to him. not out of the ordinary.

 

“no i don’t,” jeno put on an annoyingly fake innocent voice, trying to face renjun but the brunet wasn’t having it. “what do you mean, injunnie?”

 

“please don’t call me that.” renjun tried turning around what was going on, his attitude changing in just a few minutes because jeno was that much of an asshole.

 

“why?” jeno scooted unbelievably close. now renjun would be shitting himself to believe that jeno was doing this for pure fun. renjun most certainly knew that jeno knew he liked him, he just didn’t know how to word it. “am i getting you embarrassed?”

 

renjun instantly frowned. _of course not, you dumbass._

 

“can you just stop? you know what i’m going to say, and you’re just teasing me because i won’t say it.”

 

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.” jeno shrugged against him, and renjun was really about to lose it on the boy. not wanting to give into the blonde, the chinese boy only pouted and frowned.

 

“you’re such a handful, lee jeno.” renjun rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“but i’m your handful, and that’s all that matters.” renjun must’ve gotten even redder because jeno started to laugh at that too. it was getting to be all too overwhelming and it made the chinese boy want to run away and forget this ever happened. he didn’t even know if what jeno said was in his head or real. on second thought, he didn’t want to talk to jeno or anyone anymore, because the younger was being such a dick. and thankfully, jeno sensed renjun’s sudden change in behavior.

 

“hey,” jeno moved his head to be right in front of renjun’s. the older couldn’t help but look and see that jeno’s cheeks were red as well. it just got him thinking that maybe jeno was scared of confessing straight up too, even if he just called himself renjun’s. “sorry to make you all fired up. i was just really hoping that you would tell me that you’ve had a crush on me for like... this past year. i’ve known for the longest time, and i know you know i like you.”

 

renjun sat for a second, taking in every small word that jeno let out of his mouth. it felt weird to hear about renjun liking jeno out loud. but it was true, all of the stuff the blonde said what something renjun had known, but it seemed foreign when the boy said it. it didn’t really make a difference anyway, because renjun felt more than relieved when jeno said it for him. maybe jeno wasn’t that bad after all, and maybe that was the reason why renjun fell for him anyway.

 

“thank you for clarifying,” the brunet smiled, watching jeno’s eyes crinkle up so that he could probably count every crease in them. that’s when renjun realized he really close to jeno’s face, and his heart may have begun to speed up immensely. this was probably the worst way to confess, but when two people like each other and they both know about it for a few months than it couldn’t be done any other way. well, at least that’s what renjun thought. there wasn’t much anticipation in how their whole confession story went down, and renjun kind of liked that aspect of it. he hoped jeno liked it too.

 

and he seemed to, because right when renjun was about to move from feeling uncomfortable in his spot, jeno softly let their lips meet without any warning. renjun was more than surprised, jumping when the younger boy did something he’d been wanting to do since forever. it was a new feeling for renjun, and it felt special and just how he wanted it to feel. the kiss was soft and sweet, nothing more than about three seconds of bliss. jeno parted their lips first, looking at renjun to see if he was okay. renjun wanted to laugh, because he was more than okay, but only giggled before wrapping his arms around jeno’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. jeno made a surprised noise before melting into the kiss with renjun, their lips moving together on their own.

 

it didn’t even last that long, because renjun’s mind was running with so many things at once. the kiss was innocent, but that’s all was needed at the moment. they wanted to take things slow, and enjoy how they were at the moment. but because renjun wasn’t keeping track of time, the kiss suddenly came to an abrupt end.

 

“hey lovebirds, calm down there.” donghyuck’s annoying voice suddenly cut them off, renjun immediately detaching his lips from jeno’s. he looked over to see their other friends standing in front of the bench they were sitting at, and renjun’s face impossibly got redder. renjun thanked jeno internally when the younger snapped back.

 

“you should speak for yourself,” he said, face radiating heat. “there’s been more times than none where i’ve seen you eating mark’s face. it’s disgusting.”

 

donghyuck failed at hiding the sudden blush creeping up his neck. his weakness was always mark, so jeno took it into advantage of course. “i’m just congratulating you two. i was getting sick of you acting like you didn’t want to get together. and i’m surprised renjun can kiss like that.” donghyuck mumbled the last part, mark elbowing his boyfriend at the comment.

 

“did you get our food?” renjun suddenly spoke up, voice loud and clear for all of his friends to hear the change in it. renjun’s voice was always known as quiet and calm, but now it was different. jaemin visibly looked shocked while chenle smiled brightly.

 

“oh uh, yeah we did.” jisung broke in, rubbing his nape. “we made a reservation for one of the barbecue places nearby. we’re going later tonight when we’re done with the rides.”

 

“that’s great.” renjun smiled, clapping his hands together before standing up. “i kind of want to go on a few more rides before we go. is that okay?”

 

renjun didn’t get an automatic reply yet, as his friends were all too surprised at the chinese boy’s sudden change in attitude. they all looked at each other and jeno, eyes questioning everything that happened. but all jeno did was wrap his arm around renjun’s shoulders and smile his signature smile.

 

“of course, injunnie.” he said, “we’d all love to do that, right guys?”

 

“yeah,” mark said uncertainly, before signing and walking along the path to the nearest rollercoaster. “let’s do it.”

 

and the group of seven made their way all through, none of them too scared to try doing something out of their comfort zone. not even renjun, and all of his friends appreciated that. and fortunately, renjun appreciated it too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i’m thinking of making another part to this series,, maybe a yuwin? yukten? idk tell me what it should be!! it would be inspired next by the talk me down mv,, so lots of angst. i’m thinking about making it yukten since i love that ship but it’s SO underrated :(


End file.
